Team Umizoomi Wiki
umicity-wallpaper-wallpaper-standard.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet everybody in Umi City, including the Team! Team Umizoomi Slider.png|Episodes|link=Category:Episodes|linktext=Every Episode of Team Umizoomi Cast-of-team-umizoomi.jpg|Locations|link=Category:Locations|linktext=Know every location from Numberland to Umi City! Protagonists Milli Geo Bot Recurring Characters UmiCar DoorMouse The Troublemakers (Season Four only) Thank you for voting. The Team Umizoomi Best Jam is... Anything To Help My Friends. (Go to the link to learn more) However, more votes were expected. The next time this comes around, tell as many of your friends, who are fans of Team Umizoomi, as you can. Keep this in mind next time. *There are lots of pages that still need proper screenshots. Help and contribute it Out! *If you wish to contribute to this wiki, feel free to sign up or log in and add you discoveries! You must be thirteen (13) or older to join in. Also you need to sign in to contribute. *'Any content that is extremely hostile and/or demeaning to others will be deleted and the person that added it there will be receiving a warning. If done again, the person will be blocked without a second reason.' *You cannot put false information in this very wiki without evidence. The consequence process will be the same as the above. If you wish to add made-up stuff (without proof), go to the Team Umizoomi Headcanon and Fanon Wiki and do that. This goes double for art. It has to be official to semi-official art, Or we will not accept it. Any fan made materials are deleted and notify to the user. *Please, cyber-bullying is strictly prohibited. *If someone has posted something bad, please notify an administrator. The consequences are listed below. *This wiki is only allowed to use British English. American English is not allowed. *For additional rules, please read Team Umizoomi Wiki:General guidelines. Team Umizoomi wiki founder, Iphoneorange and the sysops, ChameleonCove and Bella kim, do not tolerate anyone who disobeys the rules. If you break any of the rules above, this is the order about what will happen. *The first time, you'll recieve a warning. *The second time, you'll recieve a yellow card and you will be blocked by one of the admins or the founder. That block is usually temporary. *The third time, you are out! You will be permitted to visit as much as you like and vote on the polls, but you will be forbidden from contributing. *The first rule is a exception, one of our admins will just tell you to have some over thirteen (13), such as parent, guardian, older sibling, or anyone you trust, make their own account and they must supervise you any time you're on the Wikia. *If you post something in another language on an article, one of admins will remove all edits regarding the language and ask you to not to do that again. The language rule is not as bad unless you keep doing it until you can get the consequences above. For the next featured article, which holiday adventure is your favourite? Special Delivery Playground Heroes Ghost Family Costume Party Santa's Little Fixers Umi Egg Hunt There is no upcoming episode. The final episode has occurred on Friday, April 24, 2015. Category:Browse Category:Poll Page